The present invention relates to a device which provides an advertising medium that is conspicuous and impressive. It is designed to generate repetitive and prolonged public exposure of printed material, and the like. The utility, construction, and attractiveness of the present invention will not only tend to entice the public to purchase and use the device of the invention --this alone, making it valuable merchandise, but each of the aforesaid qualities of the present invention will generate consumers' continued and repeated use and exhibition of the advertising device, greatly improving its effectiveness. The present invention is an article of utility and adornment to be worn by a person. More specifically, the present invention is an advertising and display device in the form of uniquely constructed spectacles.
The present invention relates to glasses for shielding the eyes of the viewer from high, light levels and, at the same time, providing a surface on the glasses for the display of ornamental designs or advertising messages. The lenses of the sun-shielding glasses are made of a perforated-sheet material, having a uniform or otherwise appropriate pattern of small holes to permit the wearer to have relatively unobstructed and normal vision, while preventing a high percentage of light from reaching the eye of the wearer. The use of a material having very small holes provides a perforate surface which may be printed or silk screened with decorative designs or advertising messages on the external surface of the lens for viewing by persons looking at the wearer of the glasses. Interchangeable lenses may be provided to enable the wearer to change the external design displayed, as desired.